


Since I've Been Loving You

by Fancy_Dragonqueen, xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey Player!Brock, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Photographer!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Brock and Jack missed each other during their time apart...





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely friend kalika_999! 
> 
> I know it's not much, but you deserve something regardless because you're always there making my birthdays really awesome every year they come around. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy these two idiots being goofs ;)
> 
> Love you muchies! <3
> 
> Art at the end of the fic, created by the wonderful Fancy_Dragonqueen :D

_I've really been the best of fools_  
_I did what I could, yeah_  
_'Cause I love you, baby_  
_How I love you, darling_  
_How I love you, baby_

* * *

  _Lazy mornings were Jack’s favourite part to coming home._

After two months overseas on a travel photography job, he felt content to be in his own bed, especially with Brock there with him. Brock was snoring softly beside him, the sheet resting slightly above his waist, while one leg was poking out from under it. Jack brushed his hand through Brock’s hair, which caused him to stir and elicit an annoyed groan.

“Mornin’ honey.”

Brock yawned.

“What time is it?” he asked.

Jack stole a glance at the clock beside their bed.

“Seven thirty.”

“Too early,” Brock complained.

“I know, wasn’t planning on goin’ anywhere,” Jack replied.

Brock exhaled deeply.

“Why am I awake then?”

Jack smiled softly, as he wrapped his arm around Brock, then pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered.

“You’re lucky I love you ya’ big git.”

Brock’s hand lazily slid behind Jack’s neck to draw him in for a slow, tender kiss. Jack hummed and caressed his hand down Brock’s waist, his fingers lightly touching bare skin. They pulled away shortly after, as Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Brock’s neck.

“Missed you.”

“Jackie,” Brock sighed, stroking his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“I’m serious, I’m used to a few weeks. But two months, it’s too long to be away from my husband.”

“Missed you too babe,” he murmured.

With a content sigh, Jack rolled onto his back, while taking Brock with him, who ended up resting against his chest. Brock tucked his arm around the back of his husband’s neck, then let the other fall beside Jack’s arm.

“How did it go anyway? We didn’t get a chance to talk about your trip.”

“That’s ‘cause after we both shared two bottles of wine you fell asleep on the floor,” Jack answered.

Brock snorted loudly.

“Did I?”

“Sure did,” he said.

“God I’m a mess,” Brock drawled.

Jack chuckled and rubbed small circles on Brock’s back.

“But you’re my mess.”

“ _Uh,_ you’re a gross sap. C’mon, tell me about the trip. Where’d you go? What did you see?” he questioned.

“I went to Edinburgh, Prague, Vienna, Tromsø, and Hamburg.”

Brock propped his chin up on Jack’s chest.

“Did you get a picture of the Northern Lights in Tromsø?”

“I got a lot. It was so beautiful, Brock. Would’ve been better with you there,” Jack chimed.

“Could go there in October for our anniversary.”

Jack smiled tiredly.

“Yeah?” he hummed.

Brock’s eyes flickered to Jack’s.

“I think it’d be great. Somethin’ different to do,” he suggested.

He received a thoughtful nod in return from Jack.

“Let’s do it.”

His husband beamed at him.

“What else did you see?”

Jack pursed his lips.

“Where do I even start? I saw Edinburgh Castle, Prague Castle, then I photographed some cathedrals and palaces in Vienna. I mentioned the Northern Lights, so then we had Hamburg where I checked out some museums. There was so much to do, I could talk about this forever. But I kinda’ want to just take you there instead.”

Brock smiled.

“Can’t wait.”

“What about you? How was work?” Jack queried.

“Ah, y’know, trained some new rookies for the team.”

“That went smoothly I’m guessin’,” he replied.

“Apart from one of ‘em gettin’ hit in the face with a hockey stick, it wasn’t so bad,” Brock answered.

Jack shook his head.

“They’ll learn, they’ve got the best captain to teach them.”

“Jack Rollins is that a compliment?” he chided.

Brock laughed loudly at the offended look on Jack’s face.

“I give you compliments _all_ the time.”

A scoff fell from Jack’s mouth, as he tilted his head back into the pillow.

“Love you, dick,” he huffed.

“Think you were meant to say you love my dick.”

Jack grabbed the pillow beside him and lightly smacked Brock with it, while sighing in exasperation.

“I’m tired,” Jack muttered.

“Of?”

Jack’s gaze met Brock’s.

“You.”

“Hey!” Brock exclaimed, prompting Jack to laugh.

Hearing Jack laugh was a wholesome sound for Brock, all the phone calls and video calls didn’t amount to how much he enjoyed hearing it in person. It only made him realise how much he’d missed Jack when they were apart. Though, Jack wasn’t laughing anymore, in favour of watching Brock intently, like he was trying to read him. Instead, he lifted his head to kiss Brock’s forehead, before pulling away with a grin.

“You wanna’ get outta’ bed?” he questioned.

Brock grumbled in protest.

“No, ten more minutes...maybe fifteen. Tired,” he groused.

“Such a stubborn shit,” Jack said.

“That’s me!”

Silence followed for a brief moment.

“So I was thinkin’...”

Brock hummed.

“Hm?”

Jack languidly stroked his hand up and down Brock’s back.

“Once we get outta’ bed, we should go get lunch.”

“And then?” Brock responded, with interest in his tone.

“We should hit the gym. Then go check out those new stores that opened, we gotta’ get a new couch, that other one is killing my back.”

“Alright, I could do with retail therapy,” he mumbled.

“Then...I was thinkin’ maybe tonight-” Jack began.

Brock smirked.

“Go on…”

“You, me. _Dinner,_ ” he added.

His hand stopped on Brock’s lower back, as Brock tilted his head up to glance at Jack.

“Then?” he whispered, breathily.

“And then…”

Jack moved in to whisper in Brock’s ear, letting his hand slip under the sheets and give his ass a firm squeeze. Brock stifled a moan, then dropped his head on Jack’s chest.

“I love and hate you at the same time,” Brock hissed.

“This is so sad. Alexa play Heartbreak Hotel.”

Brock’s brow furrowed.

“You did not just fuckin’ meme me.”

“I just did,” Jack countered.

“You-”

Brock exhaled in defeat, making Jack smirk proudly.

“Tell me,” he encouraged.

“Was gonna’ say you’re a giant goofball,” Brock commented, kissing Jack on the nose.

“Thanks honey, charmin’ as ever.”

He relaxed into Brock’s touch when he ran his hand up Jack’s bicep.

“I really did miss you.”

“I know, but I always look forward to comin’ home to you,” Jack assured him.

Brock gave him a small smile in return.

“Likewise babe. Can I go back to sleep now?” he said, with a yawn.

Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ll wake you up soon.”

“Thanks. Love you, so much,” Brock drawled.

As Brock fell back into a peaceful sleep, Jack grazed his thumb over the wedding band on his husband’s finger, admiring it. He reached over to his record player to place the needle down on the vinyl record he had on it, then nestled back into his pillow. Led Zeppelin’s _Since I’ve Been Loving You_ began playing through the speakers, filling the room with its soft melody. Jack laced his fingers through Brock’s, and soon enough, he fell asleep peacefully with his husband

_Right where he needed to be…_

* * *

 

_By Fancy_Dragonqueen_


End file.
